


Исчезновение

by Pheeby



Category: Hannibal (TV), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack and Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dismemberment, Gen, Guro, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horror and Crack, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Sacagawea is Smart, Will Graham Vision, references to cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Сакаджавея оказалась не в то время не в том месте.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  АУ, кроссовер с сериалом "Ганнибал"; murder husbands, hannibal is cannibal, описание гуро, расчлененка, намек на каннибализм, смерть второстепенного персонажа. Бета - RobinGoodfellow

Сакаджавея отстала от друзей и остановилась, заметив на пыльном асфальте необычные следы. Пригнувшись, она провела рукой по земле и нахмурилась. Отпечатки ног вели в узкий проулок между домами, и Сакаджавея свернула посмотреть, не нужна ли кому помощь. Борозды от пяток явно свидетельствовали, что кого-то насильно затащили в это нелюдимое место. Свежесть следов указывала на недавность произошедшего.

Тихо продвигаясь по проулку, Сакаджавея внимательно изучала следы борьбы и через пару домов вышла к более широкому пространству, где очевидно облюбовал себе место для ночлега бездомный. На земле были разбросаны тряпки, разложен разный мусор, исполняющие ныне роль предметов обихода. Самого хозяина, занявшего это местечко, поблизости видно не было. Однако проулок не пустовал. Сакаджавея услышала шорох за поворотом, куда ее вели следы. Выглянув за угол, она не смогла сдержать испуганный полувдох-полувозглас: прямо перед ней, на расстоянии десятка шагов, на корточках сидел мужчина в прозрачном полиэтиленовом костюме, надетом поверх брючного, и сосредоточенно, не выражая ни единой эмоции на лице, разделывал лежащее на черном целлофане тело.

Мертвое, окровавленное, раздетое догола, выпотрошенное, словно стаей голодных собак... В сторону, в лужу стекающей крови, небрежно отброшены внутренности, не представляющие никакой ценности для убийцы, который с ловкостью мясника отрезал сердце от аорты и положил его в заранее приготовленный пластиковый контейнер. Несколько прозрачных емкостей уже было заполнено окровавленными органами, но разделка мяса была еще далека от завершения. 

После того, как потрошитель упаковал сердце, он замер, медленно поднялся на ноги и так же медленно повернул голову, холодно и бесстрастно взглянув прямо в глаза Сакаджавее, надежно укрытой в тени ближайшего дома. 

Сакаджавея вздрогнула. Похоже, ее приглушенный крик не остался незамеченным.

Тело охватила знакомая паника: испуг был столь же сильным, как тогда, когда ее чуть не сбил на карете Сесил Фредерикс. 

Развернувшись, Сакаджавея со всех ног рванула к выходу из сквозного проулка, хоть чутье и подсказывало, что убийца успеет ее догнать.

«Хищник», — подумала она за секунду до того, как ей в спину вонзился острый нож. 

Боли не было, только неожиданность. Упав на разбросанные на земле грязные тряпки, Сакаджавея замерла, прикрыла глаза и перестала дышать. Она услышала, как убийца опустился на одно колено и снял с руки резиновую перчатку, а после почувствовала, как к шее прикоснулась твердая ладонь. Продержав руку несколько секунд, он отстранился и поднялся. Затихающий звук шагов и едва слышное шуршание полиэтилена вскоре известили о том, что потрошитель вернулся к первой жертве и продолжил разделывать труп.

Сакаджавея осторожно открыла глаза и приподняла голову. Убедившись, что убийца ее уже не мог видеть, она аккуратно, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, встала. Заведя руку за спину, вынула из спины нож — как оказалось, это был медицинский скальпель. Значит, не мясник. Хирург. Покачав головой, Сакаджавея собрала с лезвия воск, скрутив его в шарик, и вложила в ножны, висящие на поясе, вместе со смертельным оружием — ведь теперь оно убивало, а не даровало жизнь.

Крадучись, Сакаджавея попятилась к выходу из проулка. Выйдя под свет уличных фонарей, она гордо расправила плечи и, взглянув на небо, поспешила в сторону музея: приближался рассвет.

* * *

— Ганнибал! — возмущенно воскликнул Уилл Грэм, увидев Ганнибала возле расчлененного трупа.

Доктор Лектер поджал губы и поднял на Уилла привычно спокойный взгляд. 

— Ганнибал, — повторил Уилл уже тише, понимая, что не следует привлекать лишнего внимания. — Мы же договорились, что я должен одобрить твой выбор, прежде чем ты решишь кого-то убить.

— Неудачливый грабитель, — ровным тоном пояснил Ганнибал, продолжая складывать части тела в черный целлофановый пакет. — Я понимаю, что в этом нет ничего прекрасного, однако он имел несчастье наставить на меня револьвер. Девушка же стала случайным свидетелем последствий его действий.

— Какая девушка? — недоуменно спросил Уилл, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Ганнибал Лектор остановил свое занятие.

— Она не могла уйти, — произнес он, поднимаясь. — Удар точно в сердце, пульс я проверил. Я оставил ее там, — Ганнибал указал за спину Уилла, — ты не мог ее не заметить. Тело забрать бы не получилось, но кто бы удивился — темный закуток, несчастная девушка... Но сейчас кроме тебя ее никто не мог найти.

Продолжая говорить, он дошел до угла дома и сделал шаг в сторону места, куда ранее упала девушка, чтобы оценить ситуацию. 

— Странно, — Ганнибал склонил голову набок, рассматривая грязные тряпки, не тронутые ни каплей крови. — Уилл, нужна твоя помощь.

Уилл подошел следом и стоял за его спиной. Он внимательно огляделся, затем отошел в угол и выбрал точку, чтобы видеть весь проулок: от места, где лежит труп, до улицы, приветливо освещенной электрическим светом фонарей. Закрыв глаза, Уилл глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился на том, что здесь случилось. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, перед его взором из грязного проулка исчезли и расчлененный труп, и разложенные вещи Ганнибала: контейнеры, пакеты, большая спортивная сумка... Постепенно рассеялись все следы борьбы.

Спустя мгновение перед Уиллом пронеслись сцены прошлого: будущий труп стоял у поворота с улицы в проулок и рассматривал редких прохожих. Когда появился Ганнибал с сумкой на плече, он приблизился к нему вплотную, прижал к его пояснице револьвер и что-то сказал на ухо. Ганнибал остановился, поднял перед собой ладони и, мельком оглядев опустевшую улицу, резко развернулся, вырвав из рук удивленного грабителя оружие. Быстро спрятав револьвер в карман, он обхватил рукой шею горе-преступника, сжимая в локтевом замке, и затащил задыхающегося мужчину в проулок. 

Проследив за сценой убийства и профессионального вскрытия трупа, Уилл увидел появление девушки, ее осторожное приближение и выражение ужаса на лице, когда она разглядела, как Ганнибал вырезал из мертвого тела сердце. Однако после того, как Ганнибал пронзил ей спину скальпелем, Уилла резко вышвырнуло в настоящее, и он покачнулся, схватившись за голову. Стоявший рядом Ганнибал, успевший снять перчатки, придержал его за локоть.

— У меня нет объяснения, Ганнибал, — произнес Уилл, качая головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Я не вижу... Сцена просто прервалась, я даже не смог ощутить ее эмоции, словно ее здесь и не было. Я видел, но не чувствовал ее страх, когда ты погнался за нею. 

Ганнибал развернул Уилла за локоть и потянул за собой к трупу. Там он опустился к земле и быстрыми, отточенными, выверенными движениями продолжил прятать остатки трупа в пакет.

— Сложи контейнеры, Уилл. Нам следует уходить.

Поняв, что из-за странного происшествия им следует поторопиться и, желательно, вскоре покинуть Нью-Йорк, Уилл принялся складывать наполненные внутренними органами и мясом контейнеры в спортивную сумку, подготовленную Ганнибалом.

Когда Ганнибал снял и сложил полиэтиленовый костюм, они еще раз осмотрели место и направились в сторону улицы.

— Какое странное исчезновение, — пробормотал Уилл Грэм, оглянувшись, когда они вышли из проулка.

— Нам тоже пора исчезнуть, — ответил Ганнибал Лектер, перекидывая сумку через плечо и приобнимая Уилла за плечи.

* * *

Сакаджавея проскользнула в музей через незапертые двери запасного входа и быстрым шагом направилась к своей экспозиции. Там ее уже ждали Ларри, Льюис и Кларк, нервно расхаживающие вдоль разделявшего их стекла, и еще более взволнованный Тедди, очевидно не решающийся покинуть зал до ее возвращения.

— Сакаджавея! — воскликнул Тедди Рузвельт, первым заметивший ее в проеме дверей. Поспешив навстречу, он нежно ее обнял. — Мы так волновались, когда заметили, что ты пропала.

К ним подошел Ларри и ободряюще похлопал Тедди по плечу.

— Искали тебя, Саки, но нам не хватало нашего следопыта, — Ларри улыбнулся и подмигнул. — Все ждали до последнего, но мне пришлось их разогнать по местам, скоро утро. Теперь только завтра их порадуем.

С этими словами он отошел на пару шагов и обратился к Тедди:

— Пора занимать свои места, остались считанные минуты. Завтра сможете поговорить — никуда она не исчезнет.


End file.
